


Ebony and Ivory

by destielsimpala



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsimpala/pseuds/destielsimpala
Summary: Hello there. My name's Waters, Ebony Waters. And I'm a timelord. Yes, you heard right. A timelord. I'm also a detective.I could be a proper detective, if I wanted to, but being stuck at one police station all the time is BORING. So I made up my own job, Consultant Detective. I'm the only one there is (I think).I work differently to other people, you see. My brain, it's, well, a bit...overactive. Not many understand me...well apart from the Doctor. He doesn't call me 'freak' like SOME of them down at New Scotland yard- cough, Donovan, cough- but Lestrade trusts me...kind of.So, the Doctor. He's also a timelord, but he's much older than me, and more, well, social. He's travelled with loads of people, whereas I just go around alone. I don't need anyone's company.And then there was River. River Song, the psychopath. The Doctor's Wife (We got on quite well, considering). Oh, and Clara. She's still confused.See, I never really talked to anyone or socialised. I never thought there was anyone like me, who would understand the weird way my mind works. Until I met Sherlock.





	Ebony and Ivory

It was my first day in London, Earth.

It a cold, foggy morning, but the streets are already full of suited businessmen and women rushing to work, their hands shoved in their pockets for warmth. Pushing through the crowd, I lower my head further down in my dark blue scarf and turn my collar up to the bitter wind. Hair blown in my face, I could barely see where I was going when-"Oof," I complained as my head hit something wooden, and when I looked up, blue. I sighed. "Doctor," and rolled my eyes. The door opened and a head poked out. His hair was a dishevelled mess on his head and he was smiling at me brightly.

"You knocked?" He asked. I shook my hair out of my face, and shot him a look of discontent.

"More like you got in the way," I huffed, and loosened the scarf on my neck. Another head poked out of the TARDIS.

"Who's this? I'm Clara," the girl in the red dress smiled at me. I gave her a small smile in return.

"Ebony Waters," I replied. The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me into the TARDIS, hurting my wrist slightly in the process. I shut the door behind me carefully, taking in the huge main room of the ship.

"This is different from when I last saw it. Very high tech. You don't still have those copper taps, do you?" I asked, circling the console slowly. "See that writing up there? You're name's there, Ebony," he told me, pointing to the Gallifreyan inscribed on the slowly spinning metal panels. I looked up and read out each name under my breath.

"Um, Doctor, how can she read all that?" whispered Clara curiously. I finished reading all the names and span round on my heels to face the Doctor and his companion.

"Well-" He started, before I interrupted.

"I'm like him, I'm a timelord. Just a much quieter and less...interfering one," I shot a look at him, and he scowled slightly.

"I don't interfere, Miss Waters, I save people, I help people, I have adventures. Don't you want to be what your name says and help other planets and races?" the Doctor says to me, frustrated. Clara was just stood there, looking slightly lost and confused.

"Well, Doctor, it's a bit hard to help people when they call me a smartarse, tell me to piss off and have a go at me for noticing small important facts. For example, I can see Clara likes you," she gaped at me, and blushed pink before opening her mouth to start disagreeing me with me. "The way she's standing, mirroring the way you're standing, clearly wanting to be noticed. The way she look slightly jealous when you dragged me in. The way her pupils dilate when you look at her, the way her eyelids flutter when you kiss her forehead, and-" he presses his finger to my lips. Clara was staring at me now, with embarrassed and annoyed discontent, her face bright red as she looked in frustration for something to say, eventually giving up and saying "Huh," in an angry tone, before running off to somewhere else in the TARDIS. The Doctor stared at me, at loss for words, rolling his eyes. "Bad?" I asked, slightly nochalantly.

"Very," he sighed, looking cast down. "Does she really, you know, though?" he asked, and I nodded curtly. "Oh, well, then..." he trailed off, wringing his hands, fidgeting, his eyes darting around quickly. "Anyway, Ebony, I have warned about not doing your, thing in front of people who don't know you well, which is pretty much everyone apart from me," He said infuratedly. "And the timelord thing? Smooth, Eb. I spent a while convincing her that I was the last one left and why. Now she's going to be confused forever. I still can't work out how on earth you escaped. You're not going to tell, me are you?" he asked me, his tone slightly hopeful. I shook my head, and he sighed. "Just, go and talk to Clara, please Ebony? Maybe she'll understand, and hopefully not slap you, like Amy did. Anyway, go!" He said, pointing to the steps vigorously. I rolled my eyes back at him and hurried up the stairs, shouting back, "I'm going to tell her how I escaped, you know!" The Doctor let out an angry "Arghh!" of frustration. I just laughed.

**

"Clara?" I called out, walking into the corridor, looking into each door for the companion. I got to a room with clothes hanging on rails on each wall. "Clara?" I repeated, searching the room for her. I thought I had to say sorry, at least. 

"What do you want?" a voice replied, and I turned around, seeing the tear-streaked face of Clara inches from mine. "I came to apologise. What I did back there was a bit...out of order, but I can't really help it," I said, looking straight into her deep brown eyes, as apologetically as I could manage. She was just looking at me, trying to work out who I was. I could see instantly from her that she was a young woman keen for adventure, but caring. She'd had an amazing childhood, I could tell that from her gentle manner, but her life took a turn for the worse, after the death of...I looked the ring on her finger. It must've been her mum's...she was way too young and busy to be tied down to anyone... but there was someone she wanted to be tied down to, the problem is, he never stopped...

"Who are you?" she asked, distracting me from my deductions. I fixed my hair and shrugged my long black coat off of my shoulders, draping it over a clothes rail. 

"My name is Ebony, Ebony Waters. My earth age is 25 years old, but I'm actually 990. My mum and dad were killed in the time war, but I escaped. I promised the Doctor I'd never tell him, and I've kept that promise, much to his infuriation. I told him I was going to tell you, but I don't know if I should. Should I tell you, Clara Oswald?" I explained, before she could even get a word in edgeways. At the last question, I cocked my head to the side and looked at her curiously. 

"Well..." she started, cocking her head the opposite way to mine, "As long as you can trust me not to tell him then-"

"No. I won't. It's not that I'm being mean, I just have trust issues. I hope you don't mind," I replied, cutting her off mid-sentence. She looked a bit disappointed, but smiled at me all the same. "Some people are scared of me. And some just slap me and tell me to piss off. They think I'm a psychopath. But I'm not, don't worry!" I added on, seeing the flicker of fear in her eyes. She sighed in relief.  "I'm just really over attentive and a bit under sensitive. My mind just works at a faster and more detailed paced than others. I think they call it...highly functioning sociopath," I told her, fixing my hair in the mirror. Clara came up behind me and looked at me carefully in the mirror, a placid look on her face. I picked my coat up and went out of the door and down the stairs into the main console room, Clara following close behind. The Doctor looked at us. 

"So?" he looked at me questioningly. 

"I like this one. She didn't slap me, not like the ginger one. Treat her properly, Doctor, or there will be consequences," I told him, a half-serious look on my face. He just laughed, and hugged me. 

I hugged him back, and then turned round to look at Clara. I took out my phone and a pen. "Call me on this number if you ever need anything. He can be a bit of a pain sometimes," I said to the young girl, and wrote my phone number on her hand. 

"Goodbye, Miss Oswald," I said, and went over to the Doctor, who was already busy with the TARDIS controls. He spun round to look at me. 

"Bye, Miss Waters," he said, looking straight into my eyes. 

"Until the next time, Doctor," I replied, making my way over to the door. As I stepped out of the blue box, my phone buzzed. 

'Where are you Miss Waters? I was expecting you half an hour ago!' Read the angry text from Lestrade. I rolled my eyes. 

"Taxi!" I shouted, and stepped into a black cab. "Scotland Yard, please."

**

I stepped out the cab, checked my phone again and walked through the automatic doors into the main building. "Wonder what he wants this time," I murmured to myself, still pushing my windswept hair out of my face.

I opened the door into the main offices, and saw Lestrade sat waiting (quite impatiently) for my arrival. As soon as he saw me, he got up and walked over to me. "Where have you been, Ebony? We can't waste time on this case!" He demanded, pointing his finger at me in annoyance.

"I was just talking to an old friend, I kind of ...bumped into him," I replied, rubbing my head subconsciously.  Just as I was going to look at the papers, I heard a voice behind me.

"Lestrade!" The male voice pretty much shouted. "I've found out who poisoned the Barby's, no one suspected the- who are you?" He abruptly cut off; I was guessing he'd spotted me casually sat at Lestrade's desk going through today's case notes. My head snapped up instantly, to look at the man in question. He had curly black hair, prominent cheekbones and piercing blue eyes that could make anyone feel uncomfortable. He was wearing a long black coat and a deep blue scarf; he was quite tall, much taller than I was, and just by looking, I could tell he was probably about 6ft, but when I tried to suss him out, to deduce him...nothing. It looked as if he was having the same problem.

 "Nice to meet you too," I said, raising my eyebrows, before getting up to meet him. "I'm Ebony Waters, Consultant Detective," I put my hand out to be shook, but he just looked at me, gaping, his mouth opening and closing, before looking over at the the small man in the tan coloured coat stood next to him. 

"But I made up that job, didn't I John? You can't just steal a job title, it's stupid!" He said angrily, his eyes burning into me. His friend just shifted uncomfortably. Annoyance built up inside me.

 "I didn't steal it! I made it up myself!" I replied, irritated. I then turned to look at Lestrade.

 "You didn't tell me you'd found someone else!" We said in unison, and then glared at each other again. What was he about?

"Ebony, meet Sherlock Holmes, internet-famous consultant detective, and his assistant, Doctor John Watson. It seems you two are very alike," Lestrade introduced me to the taller, dark-haired man. "I was going to put you on a case together, but I can see from the initial meeting that is a very bad idea," he said, sighing. I wasn't really paying much attention. Sherlock and I were still glowering at each other when a disgruntled-looking woman with frizzy dark hair walked in. 

"Oh great, another freak," she drawled, rolling her eyes. Snapping my gaze away from the man stood next to John, I looked at her curiously. I could tell by the way she entered she'd worked here for a while, but was unable to gain a promotion due to her attitude. I could also tell she'd had to rush into work, and wanted to impress her boss, but by the way she was acting, she wasn't too fond of everyone in the room.

"Donovan!" Lestrade exclaimed, clearly annoyed with the sergeant. I glared at her, and I could tell Sherlock was doing the same. I said nothing, before collecting up the notes and standing up to leave, shrugging my coat back on and putting the scarf around my neck. 

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going with those notes?" Sherlock demanded, agitated. I tucked said notes under my arm and made for the door. 

"Nothing you should worry about," I replied curtly, opening the door and exiting. Much to my annoyance, Sherlock was already out of the door, walking beside me with John. "Yes?" I asked.

"Let me have a look at that case Ebony. I've just finished another and can't stand waiting around, it bores me. And costs me extra in rent every so often," he said, his blue eyes boring into me.

"And why should I give it to you?" I asked him as he, John and I left Scotland Yard.

"I've been working for Lestrade for longer, he trusts me better, and anyway, he doesn't ask for help from amateurs," he retorted, hailing a taxi. Anger rose up again inside me. I'd never known anyone (except myself) be so difficult!

 "221B Baker Street please," he said to the taxi driver, as him and John got into the black cab. I quickly got in next to John, shutting the door as the car pulled away. Sherlock looked over at me, obviously peeved I had taken to sharing a taxi with them. "And why are you in our taxi?" he asked, eyeing the folder still tucked safely under my arm. I noticed him looking at it, and put in inside my coat.

 "Didn't I tell you I was moving into 221C Baker Street? Surely you noticed the people coming in and refurbishing it?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He gave me a bewildered look. John unexpectedly cut in. 

"Sherlock doesn't often pay attention to what's going on around him when he's working on a case. He sometimes talks to himself for hours when I go out. Nice to know I'm missed," he told me, casting a look at Sherlock, who was gazing out the window, paying completely and utterly no attention to either of us. 

"How long were you in the army for, Watson?" I asked the short man sat next to me. He gazed at me for a moment, slightly confused, but I could tell he wasn't really shocked by my deduction. 

"Oh, not long, only a few years. Had to come home. Shoulder injury," He told me, gesturing to his left shoulder. The cab pulled to a stop, and I opened the door instantly, handing a ten pound note over to the driver. "Keep the change," I told him, before stepping out the cab and opening the front door, to a smiling Mrs Hudson.

 "Hello my dear! You've met Sherlock, I see?" She said to me, welcoming me in.

"Yes, Mrs Hudson, he's very confusing, even for someone like me. Strange, seeing as I'm a-"

"Highly-functioning sociopath?" Sherlock cut me off, closing the door behind him. I turn on my heels to look at him, my head cocked to the side, eyebrows raised. He was impossible to work out!

 


End file.
